Fairy Tail: A Blazing Glory
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: This takes place right after Oracion Seis Arc. Kaminari Kōhai and Kami Sōru have become S-Class Mages and with the help of Natsu and the others they set on a new adventure hoping to see what await them in the future.


**Well everyone been waiting for this and now it's here let's get this started! FAIRY TAIL!**

**Fairy Tail**

**A Blazing Glory**

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

It was a nice warm autumn day, and green heart shaped leaves blew throughout the city. The sun shone bright from the long river that went throughout the large town. The buildings, dull white with dark colored roofs usually, stood tall and proud while the loud streets rang proud with life and prosperity while the citizens shopped and went on dates, symbolizing the happiness in the town. But one place within the town was different from the set. Inside loud bangs clangs and explosions were heard, although this was a normal occurrence. The hinges suddenly exploded along with the door as a loud crash is heard. A pink haired boy followed while a black haired boy without a shirt or pants on stood up after being slammed through the door. "YOU PINK HAIR BASTARD!" yelled the black haired one. "WELL I'M NOT THE PERVERTED MASOCHIST!" A large ice ball shot from the black haired boys hands, hitting the pink haired one in the face, forcing him back into the building. Well, this was just a normal day for the citizens of this fine city. This was was Magnolia city, home of the Mages of Fairy Tail.

Natsu growled as he and Gray latched onto each other trying to over power the other. "Those two are at it again" Levy announced. "NATSU, GRAY KNOCK IT OFF!" Lucy shouted. While this was happening Juvia seemed to be in love at the sight of Gray with nothing on but his underwear. "You know this is how they show that they care for one another" Cana stated as she took a sip of her sake.

While this was going on a man was approaching the guild. Kami Sōru was a tall male standing at around 6' 2 with a nicely tanned skin complexion. His hair is pure white, and spiky. The back of his hair sticks out in a stylish manner, letting his ear be shown. On his ear he had a piece of jewelry, a chain coming half way down his next with a small vain with a red rose on the silver metal. He wore a while outfit with a white traditional Chinese vex, chains hanging around his chest and body. He wore a white jacket with black lining over said vest. His eyes were a very deep blood red, and on his hands he wore fingerless gloves with the sign for fairly tail on the outside of the left hands glove, the actual tattoo just below the glove. His pants were white with black lines down the sides, while he wore low heeled metal combat boots.

As he opened the door he observed the scenery and smirked "This place never has a dull moment" He said. Mirajane noticed this and greeted the man "Kami!" She exclaimed. Kami smiled at her and walked over to the bar and sat down "Missed me?" He asked. Mirajane smiled at her close friend "Maybe" She responded which made him smile. The two were very good friends because they had a lot in common. They loved their guild and everyone in it all they wanted to do is keep their guild safe any way that they could.

Before he could say anything else Erza had appeared in front of them "Mirajane, Kami, the master would like to see the two of you" She informed. Mirajane and Kami looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

Everyone settled down as Mirajane, Erza and Kami stood in front of the Guild master Makarov who was sitting on top of a table with a cup of Sake in his hand. "Before I explain why I have called on you three, does know where Kaminari is?" Makarov asked. Everybody looked at one another wondering the same thing "He hasn't shown up yet I don't think any one has seen him" Cana stated.

Makarov sighed at her answered and then raised his head up to look at the tree guild members. "Well then Erza I'm going to need you to relay the message to him! I'm sending the four of you on two separate jobs" He stated. Everyone looked at each other in shock when they heard Mirajane's name. When ever he calls on Erza or Mirajane for a job you knew it was something serious. "I usually don't send Mirajane on jobs but this is urgent. There have be some complaints in Shirotsume Town and Oshibana Town that dark guilds have been showing up and snagging money from shops and people that live there" he explained.

Kami put his arm to his chest and his finger on his lip accessing the situation "So they're not trying to take over the town they just want the money. Do you know the name of the guilds?" He asked. Makarov closed his eyes and crossed his arms "I've been hearing of a dark guild that's been going around and stealing from people. They call themselves **Chaos **but I have no proof if their connect to the problem in the two towns" Makarov said.

"The Choas Guild huh? Sounds like these guys think they can do what ever they please" Macao stated frankly. "I'm sending Erza and Kaminari to Shirotsume Town and Mirajane and Kami to Oshibana Town. We don't know what to expect when it comes to dark guilds so I want to be as safe as possible. Sending four S-Classed wizards is the best thing to do" Makarov informed.

Natsu was not taking this lightly he seemed very annoyed "Hey gramps what about me! Why not send me to help?" He asked. Makarov turned his head to set his sight on Natsu "I have job I need you to do also don't worry Natsu" He informed which made Natsu smile.

Erza took everything in and nodded "It shall be done master! I'll inform Kaminari and head to Shirotsume Town right away" Erza said. Makarov looked at her and nodded "That's fine with me just be careful out there" He said. She nodded and with that she took her leave.

Kami looked at Mirajane and sighed "Sorry you have to go through this with me" He said. Mirajane smiled "Don't worry about it. I don't mind it one bit! So shall we get going then. I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes so we can leave I'm going to head to my room to get changed is that okay?" She asked. He nodded as he sat down in a chair "Sure it's fine with me" He replied. She nodded and headed to her room to get changed for their trip.

While that was going on Erza walked down the streets of Magnolia. As she came to a stop she found a man with blond spiky hair that had two small bangs that hung down on each side of his cheeks. He had green eyes and had the same skin complexion as Natsu. He was 5.10 ft tall and he had a slim but muscular body. The man was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it. He wore black fingerless gloves with blue pants and black shoes. He also had the fairy tail sign on his right shoulder.

"Kaminari!" She called out. He was looking out at the river and seemed to be deep in thought. When he heard her voice he turned to look at her "What is it Erza?" He asked. Erza walked over to him and sighed "Master Makarov's been looking for you" She informed. Kaminari smiled "Oh is that so" He responded.

Erza nodded "He told me to relay his message. He wants me and you to go on a job in Shirotsume Town apparently there's a dark guild that's been going there and stealing money from people. The master thinks that a Guild called the Chaos guild might be involved he's sent Kami and Mirajane to Oshibana Town for the same reason" She explained.

"If he's sending four S-Class Mages on jobs then it must be serious and to send Kami and Mirajane together that makes it even more serious! Well if the old man says we should go then let's do it Erza I work better with you anyway" He explained which made her smile and nod. He then turned around and looked forward "I know Shirotsume Town is kind of far to walk so we should take the train" He added. She nodded "Alright then lets go" She said. The two then set off to train station ready to embark on a new adventure.

Meanwhile in a wagon Mirajane and Kami were on their way to Oshibana Town. Mirajane was wearing a black shirt with white outlines with blue pants. She also wore black and white shoes along with her outfit. Kami looked out the window smiling which Mirajane noticed. "Why are you so happy?" She asked with a giggle. Kami continued to look out the window but spoke to her "It's been so long since I've been on a job ever since I became and S-Class Mage I haven't really been on jobs all that much" He explained. She let out another giggle when she heard his comment "You know you don't have to wait for the master to give you a job you could always pick one yourself" She replied. He sighed and smirked "Yeah I could but they're no fun when they're easy" He said.

Mirajane smiled for a moment until her expression turned serious "What about this Chaos guild though? It sounds like these guys are bad news" She stated. Kami's expression also turned serious when he heard the word chaos "We'll just have to keep our guard up. If these guys got even the Master worried then we're going to have to brace ourselves for a tough fight" he informed.

30 minutes had passed and they had finally made it to their destination in Oshibana Town. The two got off the wagon and looked around. Everything seemed to be peaceful at the moment "Everything seems fine to me. You sure the master ain't losing his mind?" Kami asked. Mirajane giggled at his comment "We should ask around first before we go an assume he's been mistaken" she stated.

Oshibana Town seemed very lively everyone was talking and being friendly. Mirajane and Kami walked inside of a restaurant called "Bar and Grill" and headed to the bar section. They sat down and was greeted by a man with black spiky hair. The man had blue eyes and he was wearing Blue pants with a white T-shirt. He looked at Mirajane and Kami and smiled "Can I get you guys anything?" He asked.

Kami shook his head "No, but we could use some information. We've been hearing that a dark guild has been coming here and causing trouble. We're from Fairy Tail we seen that someone had sent out a Job request so we're here to help" Kami explained. The man stopped cleaning the cup he was holding and looked at Kami "So someone did answer my request" He replied.

Mirajane looked at the man and nodded "So you was the one that put out the request?" She asked. The man nodded at her "Yes my name is Yukimaru I am the one who sent out the job request. We really need your help every since these guys came and took our money nothings been the same" He explained. Kami raised his eyebrow "When did this start?" Kami asked. Yukimaru then began cleaning the table "They showed up 3 weeks ago! The first time they came they took all our money and then came back a week later to steal some more. This has been going on for 3 weeks now" He explained.

Kami and Mirajane looked at each other and then back to the man "As a matter fact they should be coming tonight! Its been a week since they've been here and I'm sure they'll come tonight" He added.

Kami smirked "Then we'll be staying here then" Kami said. The mans eyes widened in shock "So you'll help us! Thank you so much and will give you the reward as promised when it's handled" He explained. Mirajane smiled "It's not a problem at all we understand how it feels to be robbed of something and we can't let this continue we'll help anyway we can" She said.

"Before we do this do you know the name of the guild?" Mirajane asked. The man sighed and nodded his head "Yes how could we forget. They called themselves The Chaos Guild" He informed. Kami and Mirajane looked at each other when they heard his words "So the master was right" Kami said. Mirajane nodded her head and then looked at Yukimaru "We'll stay here until they show up we promise to get to the bottom of this" She stated which put the mans heart at ease. "Thank you" He said as he gave them a warm smile.

Meanwhile Erza and Kaminari were in Shirotsune Town. Kaminari walked out of a store and looked at Erza who was talking to a citizen who lived in the town. "Did you get any information" Erza asked. Kaminari nodded his head as he put his hands in his pocket "Apparently the guild has been coming to this place repeatedly and taking peoples money and get this they say that the guild called themselves The Chaos Guild" Kaminari explained.

Erza put her finger to her lip and thought for a moment "So The master's prediction was right! The Chaos Guild is apart of this" She said. Kaminari nodded his head "and to top it off the man said that they come each week so they should be here tonight I'm guessing they don't know that this town had already requested help to stop them" He added.

Erza then sat down on a bench that was behind her "Then we'll wait for them to appear tonight and take take them down" She stated. Kaminari smiled and nodded "That's the Erza I know straight to the point" he stated which earned him a smile.

"Excuse me do you think you two can help me?"

Kaminari and Erza turned to see an old women trying to carry 5 bags full of food but was failing. Erza smiled and nodded "Sure" she replied as she then looked at Kaminari who sighed and smiled. Kaminari then grabbed the bags from the women and followed her to her house which was only down the road. Once they got inside Kaminari set the food on her table and smiled "All set" he stated.

The women patted her chair come on have a seat I was just about to start dinner won't you join an old women like myself" She offered. Kaminari was about to speak until Erza cut him off "We'll be happy to join you" Erza replied which made the women smile.

"Are you sure?" Kaminari asked. Erza nodded "We'll be here until night time so we can kill time by having dinner with her" She explained. Kaminari sighed and smiled "Whatever you say Erza" He responded knowing she was right.

The old women laughed "Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is May Kotomi its nice to meet you two" She said. Erza gave her a warm smile and sat down "It's nice to meet you two I'm Erza Scarlet and this is Kaminari Kōhai" Erza informed.

May smiled and set the food on the counter beginning to cook. Erza decided to help them while Kaminari had watched. 3 hours had passed and the 2 were finally siting at the table eating Erza and May had cooked steak and rice which looked tasty to Kaminari. "So you two are here to take on those bad people who keep stealing from us huh? Are you sure you two will be alright they seem pretty mean. A lot of people ran away from this town because of them" May stated.

"We're stronger then we look we're from the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia Town" Erza said. When May heard her comment she looked at her "I heard about a guild called Fairy Tail I was told that many powerful people are apart of that guild" May informed. Erza nodded and then looked around the room "Do you live here by yourself?" Erza asked. May nodded at her question "Yes, My husband died last year" She said.

Erza eyes went wide and caused her to regret her words "I'm sorry to hear that" She replied. May shook her head in a dismissing manner "It's okay we shared 50 lovely years together. He was a good man who was always kind to others and was always willing to help you if you needed it his name was Ryo Kotomi" May explained.

Erza smiled and looked at the picture of May and Ryo on the left side of her kitchen wall "You two look so happy together" Erza said. May nodded while Kaminari continued eating not saying a word. "It does hurt knowing that he's gone but I know he wouldn't want me being sad for the rest of my life so I try to stay calm when I think of him" May said as she smiled at the picture.

"So how long have you lived here?" Erza asked. May smiled at her question "We came here the day after we got married so it's been 50 years. This place was such a wonderful town everybody was so joyful and happy until they showed up" May stated.

Erza expression went from happy to serious "You mean the Chaos Guild right?" Erza asked. May nodded and took a sip of her water "They came and took everyone's money saying that this place would need protecting and they came with a weekly charge for their services even after we told them we didn't need anyone to protect us" She explained.

Kaminari looked up and wiped off his mouth with his napkin. "They sound like a bunch of bullies!" Kaminari exclaimed which earned him a nod from May. "They are! They said that whoever didn't have their money would be force to leave this town and never return. People got scared so they tried hard to earn the amount of money they were asking for. The stores in this town are getting less customers because of the situation! People like me who have lived here for years don't want to resort to leaving this place and pushing away all the memories here" She explained.

Erza nodded in agreement "I totally understand where you and everyone else is coming from. This has got to stop and we're going to be the one's to do it" Era stated as she showed determination in her eyes. Kaminari saw this and smiled '_Seems like she's serious about this_ ' He thought to himself.

"IT'S TIME TO COLLECT OUR MONEY EVERYBODY GET OUT HERE NOW AND DROP THE MONEY ON THE GROUND!"

May looked at the two mages and confirmed it with them "It's them I'm sure of it. They always come her yelling as if kids don't live here" she explained. Kaminari looked at Erza and nodded "Let's go" He said as they ran out the door.

When they got outside they saw two men standing near black motorcycles. Both men were wearing Grey pants with a black shirt. Once had dark blue hair with blue eyes and the other had green hair with green eyes. When Kaminari got a good look at them he made a disappointed expression "Are you telling me these are the guys" he said.

Erza nodded her head "Seems like it " She replied. The two men looked at them and pointed their fingers at them "Who are you two! Did you guys just move here...well no matter if you did then we'll just have to tell you the rules of this place. We're in the Chaos guild! Our boss thinks that this place can use some protection so we'll be taking your money as a weekly fee for our services" The man with blue hair said.

Kaminari smirked and stepped forward "Erza I'll handle this" He said as he cracked his knuckles which made Erza smile and nod. "We don't live in this town you see we're from a guild called Fairy Tail. We came all the way from Magnolia to take you and your guild down" Kaminari said.

The two men were not happy to hear that "Sajo we should teach him about what happens when you don't follow the rules" The man with blue hair said. "Yes we should Kuno" Sajo replied. Kaminari grinned as he prepared himself "I should warn you boys that you're not dealing with a regular person here. My name is Kaminari Kōhai from the Fairy Tail guild. Be ready cause your about to go head to head with an S-Class dragon slayer!" He exclaimed as he prepared himself.

Meanwhile back in Oshibana. Mirajane and Kami were confronting two Chaos guild members of their own. "If you guys are going to attack then I suggest you make it quick my patience with your silliness is wearing thin" Kami stated being serious for the moment.

They were confronted by Kolla and Renu Twin brothers that had long blonde hair and dashing looks. The two seemed to be into themselves as they kept staring into the mirror they were holding. Both of them were also wearing Grey pants with a Black shirt.

Kolla grinned at Kami and flipped his hair "Don't worry the thrashing will come soon but first you have got to let us take that gorgeous girl out behind you" He said as he pointed to Mirajane. Kami looked back for a moment and then laughed as he turned his gaze back to them. "You must be crazy if you guys think you have a chance with Mirajane here she's way out of your league" Lami stated while Mirjane started to giggle.

This didn't make them any happier and caused them to run in recklessly which was a bad mistake if you were fighting Kami. As they charged forward Kami would take a quick speed dash over to them and landed an uppercut to Kolla's chin which sent him flying into the air. Not letting up Kami then sent a swift kick to Renu which sent him flying to the ground.

Before Kolla could land Kami focused his energy into his hands and smirked "Wind Magic: Air Thrust!" He exclaimed as he sent to Air bullets to Kollas stomach keeping him in mid air. Kami was not finished as he quickly focused more energy and performed one more magic attack "Wind Magic: Tornado Drive" He said as the air started to twist around Kolla at a high Velocity. With a swift movement of his hands Kami sent Kolla and the tornado crashing into Renu knocking them both out.

"That sure was fast Kami" Mirajane said as she walked over to him. Kami nodded and walked towards "Let's tie these guys up so we can get some information out of them. Mirajane nodded and helped him out.

While that was going on Renu and Kolla made a charge in for Kaminari who smirked as they got closer. As they were 5 steps away blue lightning began to twist around Kaminari's right hand as he swung his hand in a scratching manner 5 Light beams would appear from his fingertips and collided into the two thieves "Lightning Dragon's Claw!" He exclaimed knocking them onto the ground.

The people in the town was shocked as they watched the villains who kept stealing from them for 3 weeks was just defeated in a single second. Kaminari looked at the two as the people of the town quickly tied them up. "Now your going to tell me where your guild is located" He ordered but Kolla and Renu huffed. "What if we don't what are you going to do" Kolla mocked.

Kaminari smirked at them "You see that women behind me" Kaminari said as he pointed to Erza. The two looked at her and then back to him "What about her?" Renu asked. Kaminari smirked and whispered something to them. "OKAY, OKAY! WE'LL TALK!" The yelled out in union.

"Our guild is just north from here it would take thirty minutes to get there on foot" Kolla added. Kaminari smirked and made them stand up "Good cause your going to take us there" He demanded. The two nodded with no hesitation and began to walk forward. "We'll make sure they never bother you again" Erza stated. The people nodded and waved good bye as Erza and Kaminari followed the two men. "What did you tell them?" Erza asked as she looked at Kaminari. He smiled and kept looking forward not giving her an answer as the four of them set off to the Chaos Guild.

**Here's the first chapter hope you guys like it!**


End file.
